Obesity is an overwhelming health problem. Among Americans age twenty and older, over 66 million are obese with nine million being morbidly obese. The US is by no means the only nation with a weight problem. The World Health Organization estimates there are some 1.7 billion overweight people in the world and 400 million obese people, creating what the WHO calls a “globesity epidemic.” In 2006, over 200,000 bariatric surgeries were performed in the United States.